1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a loudspeaker, a diaphragm included in the loudspeaker, and a method of manufacturing the diaphragm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loudspeaker diaphragms are required to be lightweight and be unlikely to allow air to pass through. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2015-43548 (hereinafter referred as PTL 1) discloses a diaphragm which includes: a woven fabric as a base member, microfibers as short fibers stacked on the woven fabric, and a coating layer. The microfiber short fibers are stacked on the woven fabric through a wet sheet-forming process to seal the texture (mesh openings) of the woven fabric. The coating layer covers the surfaces of the short fibers stacked on the woven fabric.
With this configuration, even in the case where a woven fabric, which is made of rigid fibers and has large mesh openings, is used as a base member, only the mesh openings of the surface of the woven fabric can be sealed by the short fibers. Accordingly, it is possible to manufacture a diaphragm which is unlikely to allow air to pass through and is lightweight.